Follow You Down
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: The year is 1989 and our favorite group of crime fighters meet 16 years prior to 2005. Temperance Brennan is a lonely foster kid that just moved to D.C while Seeley Booth is battling demons from his past. What happens when this unlikely pair of teenagers & their friends end up trying to solve a murder their favorite teacher was framed for? And will love blossom? AU Eventual BxB
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heyyyy guys! So here's my new Bones story! This is an AU if the gang met when they were teenagers. I read a few like these, where B&B meet as teens, and I thought why not do my own spin of one? So I wrote one! Btw Brennan and Booth and the others are all around the same age, Brennan was 14 instead of 15 when she was put into foster care, and I'm pretty sure that's it. It is an AU so yeah. Anyway my very first actual Bones Fic! Wo! So excited, here it is! Follow You Down everybody! :) **

* * *

**Chapter One **

_September. 1989. Washington D.C. _

The petite sixteen year old Temperance Brennan sighed as the car pulled up to the ratty home of her new foster parents in D.C. It's been almost two years since she's been in the foster care system, and it's been hell. Sure, there are those few nice parents, but they never last. You're always going to be moved from place to place, wether you like it or not. No one's ever really liked Temperance anyway, so she's always been moved from home to home. It's never been easy for her.

"This is your room," her foster dad huffed as he guided her through the small home she would be living in from now on. He had a strong scent of tobacco and alcohol lingering on his breath.

"Thank you," she whispered, clinging to her small suitcase which held every single one of her belongings.

The room in front of her was a plain white room. Nothing special about it. A lot of cracks in the wall and a cold draft. There was a plain twin size bed with a blue plaid bed spread. There was an old desk in the corner by the window along with a dresser and a night stand. The floor was an old wooden one and it was beyond repair.

"Just, do your chores when you can and stuff," her foster dad replied, scratching the back of his head as he then left her in the room. "And by the way, you start school tomorrow. We expect you home by six o'clock each day, me and Marge, and then we expect dinner and after dinner your chores. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Temperance replied softly as she clutched her book on anthropology close to her chest. Her dad gave it to her before he disappeared.

"Alright, good girl," He said as he then closed the door, leaving Temperance in the small closet like room alone.

She looked around the room, her bright blue eyes taking in every feature. She sighed as she placed her suitcase on the springy old bed. Inside she had her three long sleeve shirts, four t-shirts, a sweater, one good blouse, two pairs of jeans, a decent summer dress, and her old worn down converse with her foster family names on the bottom. The only personal belongings she owned was her old worn book on anthropology, an old Foreigners CD, and a photo album.

Temperance sat on the bed and tried to make it homey as possible, but honestly, she just couldn't. These homes, they come and go. This couple was just the same as the last. She could tell just by her first look at Marge and John Walters they wouldn't be her finest family, but she'd deal with it. It wouldn't be long until she would be in college. She was only sixteen yet she was in her senior year of high school. This was her last year of high school and she couldn't be more excited. This means she can get the hell out of high school and off into the real world. Sure, she'll miss the learning portion of it, but the social part will be fun to get ride of.

Once she's in college she'll have to work something out with her social worker, but Brennan will be in a much more happier environment. She'd be out of the foster care system for sure. Plus, she's bound to get a scholarship to some ivy league collage, after all she is _the Temperance Brennan_. It's hard not to tell that she's a genius with so much potential, who wouldn't want her for their school? She'll go to the best school and then she'll work her way up to becoming the best anthropologist in the world.

A kind of big goal for her, but Temperance is determined. She's determined to have one thing in her life right for once.

Maybe this home will be good for her. Who knows. Though, as of now, even though she doesn't want to admit it, this new home looks kind of bleak for her.

~oOo~

"Pops! Seeley's being a jerk!" Jared Booth yelled to his grandfather as his elder brother, Seeley, walked right behind him down the stairs.

"I'm sorry Pops, but it's just Jared was getting his nose in my stuff!" the elder Booth sibling remarked, looking disapprovingly at his little brother who just rolled his eyes at him.

Seeley Booth was a senior at Washington High. He was a tall, muscular, teenage jock who was one of the most popular guys at the school. People would kill to be in his shoes there. You see, Booth has a way with people, a way not many have. It's always been something that's made him stand out compared to others, and it's what made him more lovable as a person.

Even though Booth's life seems perfect, it isn't really all that perfect. Seeley Booth is a victim of his own demons. Before D.C his life was pretty much crap in Philadelphia. He would have killed himself if it wasn't for Pops. He saved him and Jared from their father when he was twelve years old. Since then Booth made a new life for himself, trying to let go of the past, but at the same time life isn't all that easy.

"Boys, settle down," Hank warned his two grandchildren. He loved the boys to pieces, but sometimes they can be a handful.

"Well I just wanted to borrow your cologne!" Jared grumbled, looking up at Seeley. He was a good two feet shorter than his seventeen year old brother.

"Why?" Seeley questioned, frowning at his thirteen year old brother who just merely shrugged.

"Because!" Jared whined, his cheeks turning pink. "I wanna smell nice for the um _girls." _

"And as in girls, you mean Cam. Don't you?" Booth chuckled, thinking of his good friend Camille who lived down the block from them. Jared's had a crush on her since Booth first brought her home.

Camille Saroyan, or Cam, was a good friend of Booth. They've known each other since Booth moved here when he was thirteen from Philly. Cam wasn't a native to the city either. Her family had just moved from New York a year before and they befriended one another pretty fast. They tried dating in sophomore year, but it never worked out. Booth always thought of Cam as more of a friend or a sister than a girlfriend. Plus, Cam felt the same way about Booth. He's always been like a protective older brother to her, and to him Cam's been like the little sister he's never had. A little sister who is just as protective of her older brother.

"No!" Jared said quickly, crossing his arms over his chest. "No...I just. Never mind."

"Alright Jar-head, time to get ready for school," Booth said, chuckling as he got out his car keys.

"Be careful you two," Hank said, glancing at the two teenage boys. "And have a good day at school. Okay?"

"We will. Don't worry Pops," Booth told him, patting his grandfather's back. He smiled at Pops as he picked up his backpack from the hall closet.

"Make me proud boys," Hank said, smiling fondly at his grandchildren. "I know you'll do good, and try your best."

"Thanks Pops." Booth smiled at him again. "Bye!"

"Bye!" their grandfather called out as the two boys made their way to Seeley's car. It was a 1985 Toyota that he got from Pops for his seventeenth birthday.

"Hey boys," Cam said, smiling as she came walking over to the two boys. "Ready for school?"

Cam was a beautiful young girl who was the same age as Booth, seventeen. She has dark skin and beautiful black hair that reached to her shoulders. She was one of the best looking girls in the school and the smartest with dreams of being a doctor.

"What's up Camille?" Booth asked his friend, grinning at her.

Cam rolled her eyes as he called her by her first name. "Good. How about you, _Seeley_?" she said with a smug grin.

"I told you, it's Booth," he said sternly, frowning as he stopped in his tracks. "Don't call me Seeley."

"And I told you not to call me Camille," the teenage girl chimed.

"Come on guys!" Jared whined. "I want to get to school!"

"Fine Jar Head! Come on, let's get the little boy to school, _Seeley_," Cam said, chuckling as she walked right past Seeley Booth and into his car.

"Don't worry Jared, we're going." Booth chuckled at his little brother, giving his hair a nice ruffle. Jared just looked up at his elder brother and gave him the biggest frown ever.

"Good," Jared hissed, climbing into the back seat. Booth shared a look with Cam, causing them to both laugh as they then drove to school.

~oOo~

Temperance Brennan walked up the crowded halls, clutching her books as she tried to blend in with all the thousands of other kids. It was mid september and Brennan was only entering the school two weeks late. Luckily this meant catching up wouldn't be so bad, not that catching up would ever be a problem for her.

The good thing about this school, it being a big city school and all, was that it was likely she wasn't going to get noticed as easily. Brennan hated being new, all these fakes that would surround her, wanting to be her friend. Then there were the ones who liked to make fun of her. It normally ended up with her being made fun of in the end.

Thankfully everything seemed pretty good so far, until she knocked herself right into a girl.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry," Brennan apologized quickly to the girl. Brennan picked up a sketch book that she knocked out of the girls hand and slowly looked up to see a girl in a pair of overalls and a purple shirt looking at her. She was a little shorter than Temperance with black hair and brown almond eyes, clearly of asian descent. Her black hair was in a tight ponytail.

"It's okay. Don't worry," She told Brennan, smiling as she handed Brennan her anthropology book. "I'm Angela, by the way. Angela Montenegro. I'm a junior."

"Temperance Brennan. I'm a senior," She told Angela, smiling shyly at the girl. Brennan saw a quick peek of the girl's drawing and was amazed to see the beauty of it. The sketch wasn't some little doodle, no it was a beautiful drawing of the eiffel tower.

"That's amazing, by the way," Temperance squeaked shyly, pointing at the sketch book. "Your drawing. It's really good."

"Oh. Really? I guess so," Angela shrugged. "I like art...A lot."

"I can tell," Temperance said, smiling at the girl.

"And I can tell you have an interest in um anthropology? Bones?" Angel questioned, looking at the book cover. "As in dead people?"

"Um...Yes." Temperance answered, her tone clearly awkward. "Is that too weird for you?"

"I don't know," Angela answered, twirling a piece of hair in her ponytail. "I kind of like you."

"Thank you? I think," Brennan responded, not really sure how to react. She wasn't the most social person out there of course.

"My friend, Jack Hodgins, he's like you but he likes bugs and slime." She rolled her eyes at that. "But he's still my friend, so I deal...By the way, you look a little young to be a senior." The girl was very observant. Brennan assumed that it's probably from being a good artist, she observes the world very carefully.

People like Angela see the beauty in the world and embrace it. That's why young Angela Montenegro became an artist, to draw beauty and life on a piece of paper.

"I'm sixteen, like you it's just...I skipped a grade," Brennan said shyly.

"Oh! That's cool! So you're really smart then?" Angela mused, smiling at her new friend.

"Yeah, I did skip a grade," Brennan said, in her infamous blunt tone.

Angela didn't mind that this girl was blunt. She liked her, and Angela decided right there and then that she was going to take young Temperance Brennan under her wing.

"Alright. Well come on, I'll help you around this place. This high school is huge and I'm sure you're overwhelmed," Angela said, taking her new friend's hand. "I'll introduce you to Hodgins too. You might like him, he's a little weird but loves science. Loves to play in the dirt even though he's sixteen years old. Plays with bugs too. He goes to the boarding school a few blocks from here. I only know him because my dad's good friends with his. I'm his only friend, I think."

"Oh, well that's um interesting," Temperance said, not sure how to respond. Maybe she'd like this Hodgins, Angela spoke fondly of him.

"Yeah, well come on," Angela exclaimed, dragging her up the hall.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Brennan asked Angela at one point as she showed her to her first class. "Normally most people run away from me when I tell them I like bones or they just really get to know me."

"Well sweetie, I'm not picky. You're different, I like that in a friend. Take Hodgins for an example, kid's weird as hell but I love him anyways. Normal is boring, trust me," Angela said to Temperance, patting her hand.

"I take that as a compliment, thank you," Brennan said, giving her a smile.

As they approached the chemistry room Angela looked up to see a the hunk of the school making his way down the hall. "Well look who it is, Seeley Booth."

"Seeley Booth?" Temperance questioned, frowning as she looked behind to see a boy about sixteen. He was muscular, brown haired, and brown eyed. He was tall for his age and anthropologically speaking, he seemed to be an alpha male at this school as he slapped the hand of another boy and talked to some of the other students. Brennan did think he was very nice in structure too. He was really attractive, though something about this teenage boy made her feel different. It was probably her hormones, but honestly something else was making her feel something for this boy.

"Or Booth. That's what he likes to go by," Angela said, filling her new friend in. "He's a pretty popular guy, hunk of the school. You're lucky you have chemistry with him. Oh how I would love to drool over him all day in class."

"I don't he'd like you drooling over him," Brennan said, scrunching up her nose. "Another person's saliva isn't really that pleasant to have all over you. It's how germs even spread."

"Oh sweetie, it's an expression...You have a lot to learn," Angela said, sighing a little as she gave Brennan a pat on the back. "Look, I'll meet you at lunch. We'll talk then."

"Okay. See you later!" Brennan replied to Angela as she ran down the hallway to her class. Temperance then looked at her classroom and took a deep breath. Here she goes, another new class and a bunch of new kids ready to throw a punch at her.

Brennan entered the classroom right when the bell rang to be face to face with the teacher. He was an older man with salt and pepper hair and a prickly beard. He smiled when he saw the young girl and motioned for her to come over, "You must be Temperance. Welcome to chemistry."

Brennan smiled nervously as she nodded. Her chemistry teacher, Mr. Richards, handed her a textbook and some notes. "I hope you'll be okay. You're old teachers noted that you're very advanced, so this should be easy for you. Plus you only missed the first two weeks of school, nothing major has happened. Lucky for you."

"I am pretty advanced, was the best in my class until I had to move. I'll be fine. Thank you," Brennan replied, gripping to the large textbook Mr. Richards handed her.

"Um class," Mr. Richards announced, patting Brennan on the back gently. _Oh here it goes_, Temperance thought. This is where he'd introduce her. This never goes well. In fact this was the most annoying part of every new move. All eye looking at her.

"This is Temperance. She's new to the school and I expect you all treat her well," Mr. Richards said. He normally hated doing this to the new students, but the principle of this school was filled with nothing but pep and Richards _had_ to do this as part of his job.

"Temperance, what kind of a name is that?" a girl snorted to her friends. The snob rolled her eyes as she flipped her brown hair and looked at the new student.

Brennan looked down at her feet, hearing the girl's comment. She knew she wasn't going to fit in. She never does.

"Why don't you take a seat right next to Seeley," Mr. Richards said, motioning to the 'hunk' as Angela referred to him before.

"Alright," Brennan said, taking her things and taking a seat next to Seeley Booth. She then happily opened her textbook. She couldn't wait to start learning. Maybe Mr. Richards would be smarter than her old science teacher, Mr. Linder. Temperance had to correct him on multiple occasions, of course that only made her social life completely disastrous but she didn't care. It's not like she had any friends to spare. All her friends were in Chicago, which was a small group of kids from her old science club.

Seeley Booth looked at the new girl sitting next to him. She had reddish brown hair and bright blue eyes. Something about her though was pretty…_attractive._ Hell not even attractive, this girl well she was down right beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

"Today we're going to begin acids and bases," Mr. Richards began as he turned to the chalkboard to write notes. After a good fifteen minutes of lecture, Mr. Richards had the class begin their lab partner worksheet.

Booth turned over to look at his lab partner. He noticed her books and supplies was organized and she was carrying a book with her about anthropology. She also seemed pretty smart to him since she already filled almost all of the worksheet. "So you're new?" he asked her, trying to get more information on this Temperance Brennan.

Brennan looked up and saw that 'the hunk' was now asking her a question. To her, at first he seemed like the type of guy who'd chose to ignore her. Popular jock, who's also a huge jerk, likes to pick on the weaker ones of the school. Then again, instead of jumping to conclusions she should wait for evidence of ill behavior.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I just moved here from Maryland."

That was the last place she was before here. She's lived in three states so far in her life after she was forced to leave Chicago. Wisconsin, Vermont, Maryland, and now (even though it's not a state) she was in D.C. Each one seemed to get further away from her home of Chicago, Illinois.

"Oh, that's cool. So why did you move, if you don't mind me asking?" Booth questioned the girl.

"I kind of do," She told him. Brennan didn't need anyone knowing what her circumstances are at the moment, not even Angela. All it's brought her in school was just bullies and more trouble. "It's personal."

"Oh, sorry for asking then," Booth replied, looking down at his worksheet. "Anyway, what did you get for number seven?"

"It's a base. It's ph is more than seven so it's obviously an base. Plus it turns litmus blue, that's a give away. Anyone with a knowledge of chemistry should know that," Temperance stated bluntly.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm not good at chemistry," Booth huffed, writing the answer down.

Brennan just shrugged as she continued to complete the worksheet. She did notice Booth was struggling, and felt kind of bad for the guy. Maybe she could use her brilliance to help him.

"It's an acid, because the ph is less than seven," She explained to Booth.

"Okay, thanks...So acids are less than seven and bases are higher than seven...Right?"

"Correct," Brennan said as she then opened up her anthropology book and began to read about some more o bone structure. She loved bones, more than anything in the world. The science on finding how to identify a person or thing just by their bones, fascinates her more than anything in the world. Brennan has studied and looked over every single book she's ever found on anthropology and forensics and anything having to do with bones.

"Are you reading a book about bones?" Booth asked, noticing that the cover had a human skeleton on it.

"Um yeah," Brennan said, shrugging. "It's fascinating, to me."

"Oh I see. Sorry, it's just most girls I know read something along the lines of romance," Seeley mentioned, shrugging. He found it interesting that this girl would read about this.

"I'm not exactly like other girls," Brennan replied as she read some more.

"Okay class! Tonight read chapter three and take notes! That's all, see you tomorrow!" Mr. Richards said just as the bell rang.

"See you around, _Bones_," Booth said, smiling at the new girl.

"Why did you just call me Bones?" Brennan asked, raising an eyebrow at him. "Is that meant to be some cruel nickname?"

"No. Not at all," Booth said, shaking his head at her as he got up from his seat. He didn't mean it to sound cruel. "It's because you like bones. Don't worry, I'm not trying to be a jerk here."

"I see," Brennan said, frowning slightly. "Just don't call me that again."

"See ya Bones," Booth said, winking at her as he then left the classroom.

"Men," Brennan huffed as she picked up her things and left to meet up with Angela. She had a feeling her newfound friend would like to hear about her encounter with Seeley Booth.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo what do you all think? Tell me your input? Any suggestions? Ahh this is my first Bones AU, I hope you enjoyed it! In the meantime be on the look out for the next update :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

"So you're telling me that Seeley Booth, talked to you, and even gave you a nickname?" Angela asked, her tone pretty shocked, as the two girls walked up the hallway. It was lunch time and the two girls just got back from Angela's locker to get her lunch.

"Yeah...I don't know, should I be excited about that?" Brennan asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Angela smiled as she gave Brennan a pat on the back. "In a way, yes. It's great though, sweetie. Anyway, I'm glad for you. It seems that no one has been giving you such a tuff time today."

"Eh…" Brennan trailed off, bitting her lip, thinking of some of the events before this. The teasing wasn't as bad as teasing in her old school, but it was still teasing.

"Someone has been giving you a tuff time," Angela guessed, sighing as she touched Brennan's arm in an act of comfort. "Tell me Bren, I'm here to listen."

"Well, there was a really mean girl in my chem class who made fun of my name, and then there is the boy who saw my anthropology book and started to call me Morticia. In fact he got the whole class to call me that. What does it mean? I wasn't even offended because I don't know what a Morticia is!"

"You mean you don't know _who _Morticia is, sweetie," Angela said as she opened up the door to the school's library. "Morticia is a character on the classic T.V show, the Addams Family. It's not a good nickname. Good show, not a good nickname."

"I had a feeling," Brennan muttered as Angela guided her to the corner library table. At the table there was a boy with bright blue eyes and curly brown hair. He was wearing a private school uniform as he held what looked like a worm in his hand. "Anyway, why are we at the library? And who's the boy holding a worm?"

"Um sweetie, that is Hodgins. My friend," Angela said, motioning to the curly haired boy. "I meet him here every day during lunch and after school."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jack Hodgins. I have a feeling Ange told you about me already," He said, chuckling as he held his free hand out. "Nice to meet ya. You can call me Jack or Hodgins. I don't care"

"Hi, I'm Temperance Brennan," she told him as she shook Hodgins's free hand. "You can call me Brennan, Temperance, Tempe. Whatever is fine."

"Nice to hear," Hodgins said, smiling at her as he cradled his worm in his hands.

"You see Dr. Goodman is pretty cool and likes having us here. He lets Hodgins come during his lunch breaks and even tolerates his love for bugs. Plus he loves seeing my art work. I can't wait for you to meet him, he's been really kind to me and Hodgie!" Angela exclaimed, smiling as she sat down at the table.

"That sound pretty great," Brennan said, smiling at the two as she took a seat next to Angela at the table. Out of the corner of her eye though she swore she could see Seeley Booth in the corner by himself reading a book. Brennan frowned as she took a closer look to see some man talking to him now. They laughed as Booth then placed some book back on the shelf.

"So, you like anthropology?" Hodgins asked, making Brennan look away from Booth.

"Yeah, and I assume you like entomology?" Brennan smirked as she pointed to the worm.

"Yep, bugs and slime. Those are my favorite things," Hodgins said, placing the worm on the table.

"I love to help Hodgins sometimes with his findings, mostly draw the bugs. It really helps me practice drawing detail," Angela told Brennan as she looked at the tiny creature.

"You know, this is a suggestion, but you could try to draw the faces for a skeleton. I know I'm thinking anthropologically, and you don't have to do this, but it could help your art. Plus I think you're a good enough artist to actually get a face," Brennan told Angela, pointing to the drawing Angela had opened to in her sketch book. It was a portrait of Hodgins. Angela got all the details of his features down, right down to each curl on his head.

"You know, I think you actually have a good idea," Angela said, taking a look at the skeleton on Brennan's book cover as she gave her a smile. Brennan felt a sense of happiness. She felt accepted here with Angela and Hodgins. Angela was someone who accepted her for being different and Hodgins was someone inspiring to be a fellow person of science as well.

"Hey, there's Goodman right now!" Hodgins exclaimed, smiling as the man Booth was talking to came forward to greet them. He was an african american man with kind features. He had a jolly smile on his face as he walked over to the teenagers. He was dressed in a very nice looking suit, blue dress shirt, and a pair of black slacks.

"Goodman, this is Temperance Brennan. She just moved here," Angela announced, smiling at the librarian.

"Hi," Brennan said shyly, smiling at the man.

"Temperance, what an interesting name. Means virtue, I believe," Goodman said, smiling at her as he went to shake her hand. "Dr. Goodman. I'm the school librarian."

"So I've heard," Brennan said, motioning to Angela and Hodgins. "I'm curious though, do you have any books on anthropology or maybe forensics?"

"Yes, of course. We actually have a few books over here on anthropology. We even have a few books on murder mysteries, that I may add are pretty accurate," Goodman said, smiling, as he guided her to the section. If Angela liked her, Goodman had a feeling this girl was good.

Dr. Goodman first met Angela Montenegro when he caught her drawing in here when she was a freshman. The young girl has an amazing talent when it comes to art. He always loved the arts, so after a week of her coming into the library to draw he finally decided to give her a book on famous artists from around the world. After that the two would spend the next two months talking about art.

It wasn't long though until Goodman met Angela's friend, Hodgins, a boy who was hiding away from some bullies during his lunch period. Goodman welcomes him into the library for his lunch break and even has given him multiple books on entomology. He was surprised to see such a teenage boy so interested in bugs and plant life.

"May I ask what's this for? Project perhaps?" Goodman asked Brennan as he handed her some of the books.

"No, I just like bones," Brennan said, shrugging as she sat down at the table with Angela and Hodgins again. "Thank you for the books though, I needed some new reading material."

"You know, I studied anthropology for a little bit. Not exactly my favorite field, but it is an interesting science. Studying human life and discovering how people died," Goodman said.

"You studied anthropology?" Brennan asked, her tone excited. "I really want to study it in college. It's been a goal of mine to become an anthropologist one day."

"That's great to here, we need more scientists in this world," Goodman said, smiling as he took a seat on one of the chairs and opened up a book. "You know I don't know if you've ever heard of it, but I work part time at the Jeffersonian. You should go there one day. I'm sure Jack or Angela would love to take you there."

"The Jeffersonian, I've heard of it," Brennan exclaimed, grinning. "I've always wanted to go."

"We'll take you there on day sweetie," Angela said to her friend. "Hodgins and I go all the time, he loves the entomology exhibits. Goodman here helps with anything to do with archeology there."

"I use to be an archeologist, travelled all around the globe, but I decided to settle down. That's how I became a librarian," Goodman explained. "Though I did miss my life as an archeologist so I got a part time job at the jeffersonian in the archeology department."

"Why settle down?" Brennan asked, curiously.

"I got married," Goodman said, smiling as he held up his ring finger. "And now I have two twin girls."

"Who are adorable, might I add," Angela added, smiling.

"That's um good," Brennan said, not sure what she should say. Personally she wasn't fond of Goodman's decision. Temperance Brennan would not settle down and get married, ever. Marriage was, in her opinion, silly. Being tied down to one person for the rest of your life. She just didn't see the rationality behind it. Plus having kids? Why would anyone want to bring children into this world?

"See, isn't the library pretty awesome here, it's sooo much better than the cafeteria," Angela said to Brennan, rolling her eyes at the thought of that place. "If you were there today you would have been fresh bait to the others."

"Fresh bait?" Brennan asked, scrunching up her nose.

"As in, fish food. Some of the people in this school are nasty, especially Heather Taffet and Jacob Broadsky. Two people who show no mercy," Angela explained to her.

"I'm glad I met you then, Angela," Brennan said, smiling slightly at her. "I would've not wanted to be fish food."

The two girls chuckled as the new found friends spent the rest of their lunch period having fun in the library with Hodgins and Goodman. It wasn't long before the bell rang and Brennan was headed to her next class.

The day seemed to go fairly quick for her and it wasn't long until she heard the final bell ring. Brennan was glad school was over. The last part of the day wasn't too bad, not lot of heavy on the teasing. Plus she didn't encounter any of the people Angela warned her about like Heather or Jacob.

"Hey, Bren, you want to hang out with me and Jack for a little bit to do homework?" Angela asked her as Brennan took her coat out of her locker.

"Sure, but my um parents need me home by six to um unpack things," Brennan said. She wasn't sure if she should tell Angela she was a foster kid yet, but maybe one day she could.

"Yeah, no problem. Anyway I'm sure we'll all get it done fast, especially you sweetie," Angela said as the two girls made their way to the library to meet Hodgins and Dr. Goodman. When they got there Goodman was helping Hodgins identify some insects he found in the soil in the school's flower beds.

"Come to me my exotic beauties," Hodgins said as he placed a few bugs down on the table.

"He finds the bugs attractive more than me," Angela teased as the two girls sat down on at the table next to them.

"Well hey, I'm just trying to identify this series of fly eggs I found in the soil behind this school. Goodman and I are pretty close to identifying them for your information," Hodgins said as he went back to looking at his bugs.

"Lovely," Angela said, her tone slightly grossed out yet very amused. She loved her friend no matter what. In fact there were other feelings but she wasn't sure if she should get to those yet.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go look for a book I need for English," Brennan said as she got up from the table.

"If it's for Ms Nathan's class, look towards that way," Goodman said, pointing towards a section on the far left. "All of Shakespeare's works are there."

"Thank you," Brennan said as she got up and headed to the section. She honestly wasn't the biggest fan of Shakespeare. It was fiction, romance, and fantasy to her. Temperance Brennan only liked to read books that were logical to her.

She sighed as she looked at his works. Hamlet, Romeo & Juliet, Macbeth, Julius Caesar, and the list goes on.

Seeley Booth sighed as he walked into the library. Hopefully Goodman could help him with the new assignment Nathan gave him. He wasn't much for Shakespeare, he rather read something more...exciting.

As he entered he noticed Goodman was hanging out with the squints. That private school boy and his friend here, Angela. She seemed like a really nice girl, but he never had the urge to approach her. All he knew was that she was really into art.

Booth didn't want to bother Goodman so he decided to make his way over to the section Goodman showed him earlier where the books for the assignment were at. Maybe when Goodman was finished playing in the dirt with bug boy, he could get some help.

Booth has known Goodman ever since he helped him pass geometry in freshman year. Booth is smart for his age, but sadly struggles in math and science. They aren't his strong points. Plus when he first started here he was dealing with the fact he was new and his family was screwed up, so of course he struggled a bit.

When Goodman first found him in the library he decided to help the young boy since he could see Booth mentally cursing his math problems out as he stared at the textbook for a good half hour.

After that Goodman helped Seeley through school and helped him with anything he struggled in. Goodman and Cam were probably two people that really helped him back onto his feet. Booth still struggles with the past, and it isn't something Cam or Goodman can fix for him.

As Booth walked towards the section with Shakespeare section, he noticed a familiar head of brown reddish hair. He smiled, recognizing it as his lab partner.

"Hey there Bones," Booth said, startling her. "Looking for Shakespeare."

"I told you, don't call me Bones," Brennan said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Why do you call me that?"

"It's a nickname," Booth replied. "It's a good thing."

"So what, should I call you shoes?" Brennan said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Why shoes?" Booth asked, scrunching his nose up as he looked at Brennan.

"Because you have shiny shoes," She said, pointing to his pair of new sneakers he got the other day. Booth just raised an eyebrow at her before decided to look back at the other Shakespeare books.

"So, Shakespeare?" he asked her, changing the topic as he lifted a copy of Romeo and Juliet up. "I'm trying to maybe find one I like."

"There's so many to chose from. Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Hamlet, the list goes on," Brennan said as she flipped through a copy of Hamlet. "I'm not sure which one I'll pick. I honestly prefer to read books on science than this fiction."

"Ah, so I take it that you don't like fiction," Booth said, smirking as he took the copy of Romeo and Juliet. "What's so bad about fiction?"

"It just isn't rational or logical. Fictions, except for maybe realistic fictions, will never happen. Most of them are impossible and are fantasizes. I don't see the point of fantasizing," Brennan explained, shrugging.

"Well that's the best part of a fiction book," Booth said to her. "It's something that isn't real. Something you want to be real. It makes our lives much more interesting that maybe, just maybe, something different or mysterious is out there. You know, Bones, there is a mystery to life. You have to admit it."

"In a way, yes," Brennan agreed, slightly. "But a mystery is always solved by logic."

"Alright, whatever you want to believe Bones. In my opinion, there is a mystery to life," Booth said, grinning as he flipped through the pages of Romeo and Juliet.

"Seeley, did you need my help?" Goodman asked as he came over. He paused when he noticed him and Brennan were together. "Or did Temperance help you?"

"Eh, I don't know," Booth said, holding up Romeo and Juliet. "What do you think Goodman?"

"Hmm I'm sure you'll be able to handle that one. You both should read it," Goodman said, picking up another copy of Romeo and Juliet. "You can help each other out, plus it's Mrs. Nathan's favorite of Shakespeare's writings. Defiantly give you both on her good side."

"Thank you, but I'm capable of doing it on my own," Brennan said, taking the copy.

"So why are you taking the book, huh Bones?" Booth asked with a smirk.

"Because, it means _cookie_ points with Mrs. Nathan," She stated proudly.

"I think you mean brownie points," Booth pointed out. Brennan shrugged as she flipped through the book.

"Plus it looks fairly easy to read," Brennan mused. "Anyway I should be off, I have to get home. Thanks Dr. Goodman! It was nice meeting you!"

"No problem Temperance," Goodman said, smiling fondly at her. "Nice meeting you too!"

"See ya tomorrow Bones!" Booth told her, grinning. Brennan gave him a small smile before going over to say goodbye to Angela and Hodgins.

"Bones? I assume you know she likes anthropology." Goodman smirked at Booth. "Because honestly Seeley, that isn't the proper name for a young lady."

"I saw her reading a book on it," Booth said, smiling at the thought. "And I know, but the name fits her."

Goodman smiled back at Booth as he gave the teenage boy a pat on the back. "Alright, come on. Get started on your book."

"On it Goodman," Booth said, heading to his corner of the library where he'd go every day before sports practice. He liked it since most people didn't know he would hang out there. It was nice to get some peace and quiet from the rest of the world. The only friend that knew where he went every afternoon was Cam, but that's only because she's the only friend he trusts the most.

As Booth finished the first couple of pages of Romeo and Juliet, he noticed the squints fooling around. That private school boy Hodgins was running after a bug while the art girl drew a really amazing sketch of her friend. He laughed as he watched Goodman try to help him.

"What's up Seeley," Cam said, coming over. "Practice starts in five minutes, just to give you a heads up because Mr. MacDonald is looking for you."

"Oh crap, well coach won't mind if I was catching up on my studies, I think," Booth muttered as he picked up his things, taking a look at the squints.

"You know, they don't seem like bad kids. Those kids you call squints," Cam mused as she looked over at them.

Booth didn't say anything as he then just rushed to practice. Meanwhile Temperance rushed home just in time, a minute to spare before six o'clock.

"You were close tonight, Temperance," John warned her as she entered the home.

"Sorry, I was caught up in the rush of the day. D.C is pretty busy at this time of the day, rush hour and all," Brennan said softly.

"Just don't do it again, you got it kid," Marge said, coming in with the curlers in her hair and the cigarette in her fingers. "Now clean the dishes, come on. We don't have all day."

"On it," Brennan said as she went to washing the dishes. As she turned the hot water on she didn't know it would spur out boiling hot water. Temperance yelped as the dish slipped out of her hand.

"Watch it," John hissed as he picked up the dish from the sink. Brennan looked at him terrified as he examined the dish. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it wasn't damaged.

"Look here, if you ever. I mean ever do something like that again, there will be consequences," He hissed, gripping tightly to her arm. She yelped in pain as he held it as tight as he could. "Got it?"

"I got it sir," Brennan whispered as she pulled her arm away from him, cradling her arm. "I understand."

"Good, now finish up," He muttered. Brennan sighed as she then put all the dishes away and finished the rest of her chores. When she was done she ran to her bedroom and locked the door, scared of John and Marge. She obviously knew they weren't good foster parents from the beginning.

Brennan sighed as went to see if she had any homework to finish. None, of course. Brennan then curled up on the bed as she closed her eyes and thought that thankfully tomorrow she'd go to school and she'd see her new friend and she'd be happy. At school she was safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey yo! Whatcha guys think? Who's happy to see Hodgins? Who just loves Angela and Bren's friendship? WHo loves Brennan and Booth? Hehehe anyway a lot of you have asked about characters like Sweets and Zack, don't worry I'll get to those two dorks at one point in the story. Sweets is my dork king and Zack is just awesome, so expect them all to be in the story. Anyway thanks for the reviews :) and be on the look out for the next update! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So Bones, how are you liking your anthropology book?" A bored Booth asked Brennan as he turned around to find her head into the old anthropology book again. They were in Chemistry and the two just finished a difficult chemistry worksheet.

It's been a week now since Temperance Brennan has been in this school and it's been a pretty good week as a matter of fact. For once in her life Brennan felt some sense of belonging in that library with Goodman, Angela, and Hodgins. Then there's Booth. He's been talking to her all week and he's probably one of the nicest guys Brennan has ever met. She felt some strange sense of trust with him. Temperance liked it, but at the same time she never understood why such a popular guy like Seeley Booth would talk to _her_. A geek and a loser.

Maybe the world isn't as black and white as most people think.

"It's fascinating," Brennan informed Booth enthusiastically. "I've read it about a dozen times."

"Really? I've done the same with this old book my mom gave me-" Booth paused, realizing where he was bringing this conversation to and stopped. He felt a sense of trust with this girl, but now isn't the time to be bringing up his whacked out family. "So, um anyway how's the Romeo and Juliet book going?"

"I'll be finished by this week. Not my favorite play that was ever written. It's just too...It isn't rational to me. I mean in that time and place, it was normal for girls at Juliet's age to get married, but true love like that? For one, I don't ever think she was in love with Romeo. She was in love with the idea he was untouchable. Plus love, it isn't rational. It's just a bunch of chemicals in the brain," Brennan said to him, taking her copy of the famous play out. "How do you even know that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone in just a matter of a day? There wasn't anything rational about their relationship."

"You know, Bones, some people do have love like this. There is such a thing at love at first sigh. I believe in it," Booth said to her, touching his own copy of the play gently. "Like my Pops and Nanna. He told me he took one look at her and knew he was going to spend the rest of his life with her, and he did. Bones, sometimes people just know these things."

"I still don't see the rationality behind it," She said, merely shrugging. "My head is in science and rationality."

"I know," Booth said, smirking at the girl. "It's what makes you Bones."

Brennan felt a small smile creep on her face as she looked at Booth in the corner of her eye. "And you believing in love at first sight, well that's what makes you as well. It's Boothy."

"_Boothy_?" Booth questioned, his tone amused as he looked at Brennan.

"Temperance. Seeley. I assume you two are done with your worksheets because of the non stop chitter chatter going on over here," Richards said as he came over to look at their sheets carefully. Mr. Richards just took one look at their papers and was immediately impressed by their work. "Wow, nice job. Both of you, and might I add Booth you've improved. Temperance, you're not letting him cheat off of you right?"

"Of course not Mr. Richards," Brennan said, frowning at him sternly. "I'm helping Booth. I would never let anyone cheat off my work."

"Yeah, it was all Bones. She helped me with the worksheet," Booth said, smiling at his chemistry teacher. "Maybe I'll pass this year."

"You will Seeley," Richards said, smiling at the teenage boy. "I'm sure of it. With Temperance as your partner you can't go wrong."

"Hey Bones, we're partners," Booth teased with her, grinning. Brennan chuckled as she watched Booth. He really looked like one of those energetic little puppies to her.

"Yes Booth, we're partners," She agreed, smiling fondly at the hyper teenage boy next to her.

"Since you guys love being partners so much, I might add that there is a project coming up," Mr. Richards said, raising his voice so the whole class could hear. "A small one, but you'll be working with your lab partners."

"So that means it'll be you and me, Bones," Booth said, smirking at her.

Brennan chuckled as she gave Booth a small smile. "Alright. I know you realize by now that I strive for A's and will do anything to get that grade...But, you have to participate too."

"Of course, I'm not going to make you do the whole thing by yourself," Booth said, raising an eyebrow. "I'll be a jerk if I did that."

"Good. Most people in my old school only wanted to be my partner sometimes because of that, so if you do not put any effort into it I'll tell Mr. Richards," Brennan muttered, huffing at the thought of the kids back in her old class like Becky. She always cheated off her and that's probably how that girl Becky passed the class.

"Promise Bones, I'll put my full effort into it and help in any way," He said, making an x with his finger over his heart. "Cross my heart and hope to die."

"Okay, good," Brennan said, smiling at him as she went back to reading her book. That's when the bell rang and it was time for them to go their separate ways for class.

"I'll see you later, Bones," Booth said, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Want to meet up at the library? For the project?"

"Okay," Brennan agreed, picking up her books as she looked up at him. He had an irresistible grin on his face as he looked at Brennan with his puppy dog eyes. She felt herself melting just looking at them. "I'll see you then Booth."

"See ya Bones!" Booth gave his partner one last wave before darting out of the class. As Booth traveled up the hall he felt himself grinning like a fool. He hasn't been this excited to see anyone in a long time. Bones, the blunt girl with the beautiful blue eyes. He never really saw himself being attracted to a squint, but something about Bones was different. Maybe it's because she wasn't a bitch or a stuck up like past girl's he's dated or befriended. She was an honest to god girl who didn't seem to look at Booth like he was some idol or toy.

Brennan chuckled as she walked out of the classroom after Booth. As she turned into the hallway, she accidentally bumped into none other than Hannah Burley, Seeley Booth's ex-girlfriend.

Hannah was one of those doe eyed girls with long blonde hair and big blue eyes. She was popular, a cheerleader, and of course captain of the homecoming committee. She was the embodiment of stereotypical popular girls, and she didn't like anyone who got in her way. Hannah use to be a sweet girl back in the day when she dated Seeley, but after becoming the center of attention she became rather cold to Booth. There break up was a pretty harsh one and everyone in the school couldn't stop talking about it for days.

"Watch we're you're going Morticia!" Hannah snapped at her as Brennan's books went flying.

"Sorry," Brennan muttered as she quickly picked them up. When Hannah saw who it was, she grinned. It's Mortica from Chemistry class, the same Mortica who's been hogging up _her _Seeley the past week. Hannah grinned deviously as she looked down at the new girl. This was going to be fun for her.

"Look who it is, the newbie," none other than Heather Taffot said as she came strutting over to her friend's side. Heather, a red headed girl wasn't known for her looks. She was known for her charm and way to get to people. Maybe that's why her and Hannah made such a good dynamic duo. Together they practically ruled the school. "She's been hanging out with Booth, hasn't she?"

"Oh yes, how's little Morticia been able to sneak her way to _our_ Seeley. What a strange strange thing," Hannah added, smirking with Heather.

"Just leave me alone," Brennan muttered, trying to get away but was only to be blocked by the two girls. Brennan didn't need this now, especially since she wants nothing to do with these girls.

"Come on Morticia, let's have some fun," Heather said, smirking as she smacked Brennan's books out of her hands one more time.

"Heather! Hannah!" A female voice yelled, stopping the two from bullying Brennan. "Leave her alone!"

Brennan looked up to see a young African American woman with black hair and big brown eyes. She had a stern look on her face as she placed both hands on her hips, glaring daggers at the two bullies who were currently harassing Brennan. "Now ladies."

"Oh sorry Cam, just teaching her a lesson. That's all," Heather said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, alright. Sure, that's what you were doing," The girl, Cam, said sarcastically as she waved her hand at Heather's face. "Now go!"

"Whatever Camille," Hannah said, drawling out Cam's name as she and Heather walked up the hallway giggling.

"Are you okay?" Cam asked Brennan after a few minutes. She knelt down to the ground to quickly help Brennan pick up her books.

"I'm fine," Brennan responded curtly, looking briefly at Cam. She was mortified already and just wanted to get the hell out of this hallway. "Thank you."

"Hey, aren't you Seeley's lab partner in Chemistry?" Cam pointed out, recognizing her. "I've seen you talking to him."

"Yes, I'm Booth's lab partner," Brennan said, shrugging since she didn't see the significance of bringing that up.

"He's my best friend. I'm Cam Saroyan," Cam explained to the girl, introducing herself. "He seems to really like you."

"As a friend right?" Brennan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because I honestly get confused in high school with the whole like and the _like_ thing."

"Ah, I meant as a person I don't know how he feels about you like that, but I think he enjoys having you around in a good way. You know," Cam said, chuckling. "I feel like I'm kind of muttering a bunch."

"You are," Brennan pointed out with her normal bluntness. "But it's fine. Yes, I enjoy having Booth around too. Even though I find his logic and irrational thoughts strange, he's a good friend."

"Yeah that sounds like Booth alright...Anyway, I'll see you around," Cam told Brennan, smiling as she pointed to her next class.

"Bye," Brennan replied softly as she then scurried to hers. Brennan wasn't too phased about meeting Camille Saroyan, but she did respect the niceness of this girl. It's pretty rare to find someone who will stand up for her, so Cam probably wasn't a bad person at all. Also considering the fact she's a friend of Booth, so she's probably good.

As the day moved alone it wasn't long before Brennan was back with Angela and Hodgins in the library, hanging out like they've know one another for years. Brennan fit so well into this group, it's like she was a piece to their puzzle.

"I found new particles in the soil samples, I can't wait to analyze them," Hodgins exclaimed, eagerly running his hands through the dirt.

"That's great for you Hodgie," Angela said, chuckling as she secretly decided to try to sketch Brennan and Hodgins, working side by side.

"Oh no!" Hodgins then groaned hitting his face with his clean hand. "I forgot to collect some soil samples from flower bed A. Ughh!"

"Can you live without them?" Angela asked, raising her eyebrow at the dramatic Hodgins as he just sat there, shaking his head.

"Yes, but I really need them...Do you guys maybe want to come with me to get more... Please?" Hodgins asked as he looked at the girls with pleading eyes. "It's just up the block, back at my school."

"Alright...We'll go with you," Angela said, rolling her eyes at him as she jumped up from her seat. "Are you coming Bren?" she looked back to make sure he friend was fine.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," Brennan responded, shrugging, as she followed Angela and Hodgins out the side door of the library. They weren't too far from Hodgins's school. The prep school was only a block away and it also happened to be bitter rivals since Jefferson Prep always beat Washington High.

Angela and Brennan sighed as they looked down at Hodgins. They were standing in the school's front yard as he dug in the dirt for a few more soil samples.

As Angela talked about something with Hodgins, Brennan took in her surroundings of the campus. It was one of the biggest she's seen and filled with kids dressed in uniforms like Hodgins's one. They all looked slightly towards Hodgins, and some were laughing. Hodgins was known to be a big nerd in this school so the laughing was pretty much expected.

As Temperance looked around some more she noticed a young boy. He was about twelve with scruffy brown hair, brown eyes, and really bad acne on his face. He was holding tightly to his books as he tried to escape from really bigger boys who were all cornering him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Brennan shouted, feeling oddly protective of this boy, as she ran over to the area where they were cornering him. Hodgins and Angela looked up quickly when they heard Brennan shout.

"Oh shit!" Hodgins cursed as he saw Brennan begin to stride towards these boys, the biggest most meanest boys in their school. "This isn't good!"

"Why?" Angela asked him.

"Because Brennan's about to mess with the same guys who shoved my head in the toilet," Hodgins groaned as she smacked his face into his hand.

"Come on, let's go help her then!" Angela said, grabbing Hodgin's arm, running after Brennan who was already looking right at these boys.

"Mind you're on business girly," one of the boys spat, obviously the leader, as he slammed the boy's books out of his hands again to get a good look at Brennan.

"I do mind! You're teasing this poor kid. He obviously isn't doing anything! How dare you tease how he acts and who he is! Leave him alone!" Brennan growled protectively.

"What are you going to do?" the leader bellowed. "You're just a weak little-"

Brennan then stomped on his foot, causing him to clench it. When he went to drive from her, she yelped and kicked her foot up hitting him in the family jewels. He groaned as Brennan then grabbed the hand of the boy and ran towards Hodgins and Angela who looked awestruck at her.

"She just took down one of the toughest bullies in my school," Hodgins croaked as they caught up to Brennan and the boy. He felt his jaw drop as he looked at this girl, his new hero. "Way to go Brennan! You took down the leader!" He cheered, giving her a hug. This caused Brennan to freeze awkwardly as she looked down at the short curly haired bug boy.

"I have to say sweetie, nice save," Angela said, giving her friend a side hug, pulling her away from a gleeful Hodgins.

"I should say thanks as well, since you did save me from those bullies...So thank you," the boy said, scratching his head as he gave Brennan an appreciative look.

"It was no problem, what they were doing wasn't very nice," Brennan said, awkwardly shrugging.

"Hey! I know you, you're Zack. You're in my advanced biology class," Hodgins said, patting him on the back. "How old are you? Like eleven?"

"I'm thirteen," Zack said, raising an eyebrow. "And my IQ is one of the highest in this country."

"So you enjoy science as well?" Brennan asked, a bit eager to hear of someone just like her. "I enjoy anthropology myself and Hodgins is more into entomology, that area of science."

"Well it varies, but anthropology is a great science. I have to agree," Zack said, holding up his stack of books. "So where do you two females go because obviously you don't go to this private school."

"Public school, down the block," Angela filled him in, jerking her thumb back towards Washington High School before sticking the hand back into her jean jacket. "I'm Angela by the way. Angela Montenegro. Brennan's the one who saved you and Hodgins, you know."

"Oh, I'm Zack. Zachary Addy," he told them.

"Hey Zack, you should totally join us at the library. Goodman will like this little dude," Hodgins said, putting an arm around the boy's shoulder. "Plus we're low on the testosterone here!"

"Fine, it's up to Zack if he wants to come though," Angela said, giggling.

"I would very much like to come!" Zack said, grinning at the thought. "It'll be nice to converse with other scientists for once."

"Great, well them come on buddy. But let's get something straight, I'm King of the Library. Got it?"

"I don't know what that means," Zack said as Hodgins patted the young boy's back.

"Come on you two," Angela said, giggling as she looked at Brennan with an amused look. Brennan smiled, glad she saved this odd boy just like her. He was awkward and could easily make a good apprentice or assistant, but probably the important thing, as Angela or Booth would probably say, is he'd be a good friend to her.

"So Bren, how's things going with our G-Man?" Angela asked Brennan, smiling as the two linked arms. "He seems to really enjoy being around you."

"Well I enjoy his company, he's actually not a terrible person. He's quite nice," Brennan concluded, smiling at the thought of Booth. "He keeps emphasizing that we're partners though? He's excited about that?"

"It's because he likes you sweetie," Angela said, chuckling as patted her best friend's arm. "Trust me."

"Alright. I like Booth too, and I'm glad we're partners," Brennan said. "His friend Cam saved me today from Heather and Hannah."

"Cam? Oh I know her, she took art one year. Poor thing wasn't very good at it, but she's really smart. Not your level of smart, but she's pretty brilliant and really sweet. She plans to be a doctor one day," Angela told Brennan as Zack and Hodgins fooled around in front of them.

"She seemed nice, but I don't know...I don't need saving," Brennan muttered under her breath.

"It wasn't saving, Brennan. Think of it as a friendly gesture. Cam is best friend's with Booth, and since you are importance to Booth she wants to make sure her friend is happy. Plus I'm pretty sure Cam just wanted to be nice since Heather and Hannah are big bitches."

"Yeah," Brennan agreed. "Anyway I can't wait to get back to the library and maybe discuss anthropology with Zack."

"Sweetie, I'm sure he'd love to but I think Hodgins really excited to have found a guy friend since he doesn't hang around many," Angela said, chuckling as she pointed to the two. They were currently horsing around and talking about experiments they've done.

"I know, but I can't wait to talk anthropology with him!" Brennan exclaimed excitedly as the two followed the boys back to the library. Brennan was just happy to find someone who could be her assistant. This meant a lot to her and she couldn't wait to discuss more anthropological ideas with him. Goodman was even thrilled to meet Zack and planned to help the two young anthropologists in the making with their careers.

When the kids entered the library door they saw Goodman hanging out by his desk. They were about to intro due Zack when a man came rushing into the library, aimed right at goodman.

"Goodman, you're making a big mistake!" a man, all of a sudden.

"Just go Rodger," Goodman hissed, clearly angry at this man. He was a short caucasian man with brown hair, a mustache, and a tweed jacket. He held a paper in his hand as he slammed it on Goodman's desk.

"No I won't good Daniel!" the man named Rodger yelled back.

"What's going on here..." Brennan said, trailing off as the four teens watched the two men fight with one another. It was odd to see Goodman angry like this since he's such a jolly man.

"Is this that Goodman man you were talking about?" Zack asked, pointing to Goodman himself.

"Yes, but shhh kid. Let us eavesdrop," Hodgins whispered, looking at them closely as he moved a bit closer to hear better. "Maybe he's apart of the illuminati-"

"Hodgins, if I hear a conspiracy come out of your mouth or any other secret society I'll kick you where it hurts," Angela threatened, drowning at the curly headed boy.

"Sure thing Ange," Hodgins said, sighing as he watched them. "But you don't think that maybe-"

"No, Goodman is not involved with the illuminati. Neither is this dude. Now will u stop that before I hit you!" Angela said to him, showing off her hand. Hodgins just gulped a little as he then quietly turned to watch the men fight again.

"Leave," Goodman said, his tone icy as he led this man out out the door. "Now."

"With pleasure, but I'll be back," the man hissed back before Goodman shut the library back entrance on the man's face. He then turned to the group of four teenagers and felt his cheeks warm up.

"I didn't know I had an audience," He said, raising an eyebrow at the four teens.

"Sorry, we didn't mean to it's just you were kind of loud," Angela said, shrugging.

"Is everything okay?" Hodgins asked, clearly worried along with the others.

"Of course. Just a little misunderstanding," he said. Goodman just sighed and place a smile on his face as he approached them with his normal hearty attitude, like nothing back there happened. "So who is this new fellow?"

"Zachary Addy," Zack said, introducing himself. "Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Goodman is just fine," Dr. Goodman chuckled as he gave the boy a nice firm handshake. "Now, tell me, where did they find you?" They all laughed as they gathered around their library table.

Brennan smiled at her friends, ready to enjoy their few hours together. Though, something didn't feel right. Goodman acted like he was hiding something the whole time. She didn't have all the facts yet, but Goodman's gestures pointed to secrets. She understands a little psychology since she read a book on it last summer, but honestly she's never going to look back into that field again. Too much of a soft science.

Seeley Booth smiled as he entered the library. He knew Bones normally left a bit before six o'clock, so he made sure to tell his coach he wouldn't be able to come to practice today. He wanted, almost needed, to see that know-it-all girl.

As he entered the library he immediately saw her at a table with her other squints. Goodman was there too and he was helping them out with some stuff. There was a new squint at the table. He was currently talking to Bones seriously. He had to be about thirteen, or even younger than that. He reminded Booth of a boy genius or something.

"Hey Bones," Booth said, coming over to the table. Brennan looked up right away, tucking her reddish brown hair behind her ear to look up at a smiling Booth. "What's up?"

"Just doing some homework," Brennan said, looking up at the very muscular Booth. She felt herself blush a little at his presence. "You can join if you'd like."

"I'm sure, if it's okay with the other squints," He said, motioning to Hodgins, Angela, and Zack.

"Oh I'm not a squint," Angela said, raising her eyebrows as she pointed a finger to her chest. "I love them and hang out with them, but I'm not a squint."

"I don't know who he is and I think a squint is a nerd, but anyway I'm Jack Hodgins," Hodgins told Booth as he went back to analyzing his bugs. "I go to the private school down the road."

"And I go to school here, pretty sure you already knew that G-Man. I'm Angela Montenegro," Ange said as she gave Booth a teasing flirtatious smile.

Booth chuckled as he took a seat down next to Brennan. "Yeah I recognize you, you're the girl who always has her artwork hanging in here and all around the school. It's really good."

"Why thank you, and your football playing is pretty good too. I've brought Jack to a few games, though he doesn't really care much for football..."

"I'm more of a science kind of guy," Hodgins replied as he looked through his microscope.

"I can tell," Booth replied as he then glanced at Brennan. She turned to look at him, almost as if their eyes were connected to one another.

"And this is Zack," Brennan added, smiling at her new friend as she pointed to him. "We just met him today. He's into anthropology as well."

"Nice to meet ya kid," Booth said, giving the thirteen year old a firm handshake.

"You too," Zack squeaked before quietly retreating back to his book.

"So, do you maybe want to do some of that chemistry project?" Brennan asked Booth, taking out her notes.

"Sure," He agreed as he took out his chemistry folder. "I don't have football practice today so there's no rush for anything today."

"Football, the one with those sticks right? And you get a home run or something?" Brennan questioned with a frown, not really having a vast knowledge on sports.

"No, Bones. Not at all," Booth said, shaking his head. "You know, football. Great American past time? Homecoming, cheerleaders, what they hold the big pep rally's for?"

"Oh, those. I think I know what you're talking about. They had them in my old school, I normally skipped out on them. I found them kind of boring," Brennan admitted to him as she flipped through her textbook.

"How do you find a pep rally boring?" Booth questioned, wide eyed. "They're anything but boring."

"Well they've always been boring for me," Brennan said, shrugging. "And nothing you'll say can change my opinion on it."

"Alright, fine Bones. But it's like a high school right of passage to go to one, just like prom. Please tell me you went to your junior prom at least," Booth said.

"No, and I would've liked to go but I had other things to do that day. I rather not talk about it," She said, mumbling as she began to write some notes down for chemistry. "Just let's finish our project."

Booth felt a pain of guilt hit him as he looked at how Bones looked. She didn't want to show it and she tried not to show it, but Booth could see the tint of sadness in her eyes. He can tell he hit a nerve and felt nothing but guilt wash over him. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, not ever.

"Alright...Look, I'm sorry Bones if I brought up any sore spots," He said, fiddling with his hands. "I know I did, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay Booth, it's not a big deal," Brennan told him, giving him her best smile. "I just...I just rather not talk about it but thank you."

Booth smiled as he then scooted a little closer to the beautiful blue eyed girl. "Come on, let's get a start on this chemistry project because I know you're dying to start it."

"Great, let's," Brennan said, grinning as she eagerly began to talk to Booth about it. Even though Booth didn't get a damn word she said half the time about chemistry, he caught up to her and they were able to work together perfectly.

Angela, who was watching them as she sat next to Hodgins and Zack, who were designing some sort of experiment, smiled as she flipped the page in her sketch book and began to draw Booth and Brennan. The way they looked at each other was just...wonderful. Angela always knew when something was beautiful, and when it was she'd draw it on paper. Whatever those two have, it's something beautiful and alive.

"I gotta go," Brennan said, looking at the time on the wall. "My parents are going to be worried and want me home soon."

"I got to go too. I'll walk with ya," Booth told her, getting up with Brennan. "My car's in the shop and Jared's home sick so I'd be walking home alone anyway tonight."

"You don't need to Booth," Brennan said, raising her eyebrow as she put on her white scarf and knit cap. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I was just offering," Booth said, scratching the back of his head. "But that's fine if you don't want me to."

"Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, tugging her best friend to the side before Brennan could respond to Booth's comment. Brennan looked at Angela confused as her best friend acted all secretive. She didn't know exactly what Angela was trying to achieve since all the guys were looking at them in confusion.

"Go with Booth," Angela told her in a demanding tone. She pulled Brennan behind one of the smaller bookcases, peering at the guys slightly who were looking rather confused.

"Why?" Brennan asked, scrunching up her nose, not seeing the big deal about it. "I'm okay Ange. I can go home on my own. I don't need a man."

"I know you can Bren, but just walk with Booth. It'll be good for you to have someone with you," Angela told her best friend, grinning as she motioned to the tall stud. "Plus the city can be really dangerous at night."

"But Ange-"

"Just trust me on this one sweetie. Okay?" Angela said, eying her as she patted Brennan on the back before bringing her back to face the three confused boys.

"Sure Booth, you can come," Brennan said awkwardly as she looked at Angela in confusion still. Angela just smiled as Booth headed out the door with Brennan.

"They're made for each other," Angela simply said, sighed as she turned to the other guys.

"But they're like complete opposites," Hodgins pointed out.

"Yes, but then again opposites do attract," Angela said, winking as she took a seat back at the library table.

"I kind of like it here, it's abnormal and I fit in," Zack observed as he looked around. This caused the others to chuckle as they slowly turned in for the night.

Booth gave Brennan a small smile as they walked up the sidewalk together. It was a nice September night and dusk was slowly approaching. There was tons of traffic up and down the streets since people were racing home to get to their families at this hour.

"I don't know why you needed to walk home with me, I've been taking care of myself for awhile," Brennan muttered. "I know how to deal with city streets."

"I believe you can Bones, I just wanted to walk with you," Booth said, sighing as he shrugged and shoved his hands into his varsity jacket. "I wanted to be a good friend."

"You think of me as a friend?" Brennan asked, looking at him with curious eyes. "We don't know each other that well. I'm socially awkward and not many people like me. So tell me, why would you, a popular jock, even want to be friends with me? It doesn't fit in with the social pyramid of high school."

"Social pyramid of high school?" Booth questioned, scrunching up his nose.

"Yes, high school in anthropological terms can be considered like a society in itself. As silly as that sounds, you have the populars who are at the head of the pyramid and then people like me are at the bottom for being unique," Brennan explained, fiddling with the end of her scarf.

"I see your point, but Bones I don't care about that whole social pyramid. I'd want you to be my friend because you're awesome. You are really intelligent, and you may not come across as this but you're a nice person beneath it all," Booth said, giving her a small smile.

Brennan paused for a moment as she looked at Booth with curiosity. "That's actually one of the nicest things someone has ever told me, one of them," Brennan whispered, looking at him with blue sparkling eyes.

Booth bit his lip as he gave Brennan a small pat on the back, "Bones, sometimes the world isn't as rational as you think."

"I know, you've told me that already," She said. "But I stand by my point."

"Alright, whatever. But in the meantime, I want to know more about Bones," He said, backing up in front of her to look at Brennan right in the eyes. "And if you please, you can learn more about me. Face it Bones, even if we don't become friends we're partners...And we have a project due in about week so I thought might as well get cracking."

"Alright," Brennan agreed, chuckling as she caught up with Booth.

"So to begin, what's your favorite animal?" Booth asked, looking at Brennan with an excited puppy dog look. Brennan found this all too amusing and chuckled. She found it pretty funny how Seeley Booth could be the biggest child in the world.

"Well my favorite mammal, I presume that's what you mean, would have to be dolphins. My mother and I both shared a love for them," Brennan said, her tone going soft as she touched the necklace around her neck. On it was a silver dolphin, the necklace once belonged to her mother but was given to her on her tenth birthday.

"Shared? If you don't mind asking why you used the past tense?" Booth asked quietly as he noticed the way Brennan seemed to become more distant.

"It's nothing, just my um mother isn't around anymore," Brennan said quietly as she looked down on the ground. She felt a wave of nervousness hit her. What if Booth found out about her foster home? Surely he'd make her the laughing stock of the school. Who wouldn't?

"Oh...Neither do I," Booth muttered, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets. He looked back at Brennan and saw how she looked at him sadly too. He gave her a small smile before giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"So anyway, favorite movie?"

"The mummy," Brennan answered, smiling as she noticed their topic would be leaving the idea of their family. "I love that movie! What about you?"

"I don't know, probably the Godfather..."

For the next half hour Booth got to know more about the girl behind Temperance Brennan, and vise versa. He liked her, as stubborn as she could be about certain things, she was amazing to him. She was his partner, his friend, he didn't ever want to let her down now.

Brennan on the other hand found herself confused as she opened up to this brown haired, puppy dog eyed boy about herself and he did the same. Coming to Washington D.C was one of the most interesting moves of her life, because for the first time she actually felt a sense of closeness to people. Brennan had Angela as a best friend and Booth, she wasn't sure what he was but for now he was her partner. This irrational feeling of joy made her feel like she belongs somewhere for the first time in forever it seems that long.

"Well this is my stop," Brennan said, pointing to the trashy white home on the corner. "Home Sweet Home."

"Oh it's um _charming_," Booth said hesitantly as he looked at the dump she lived in.

"No it's not, it's far from charming," Brennan said, frowning as she opened the rusted gate. "Can't you see how the shingles and siding is falling off."

"Yeah, I see Bones," Booth said, sighing as he leant against the rusty old gate.

"So I need to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow," Brennan told him, giving Booth a weak smile before heading towards the front lawn path. "It was nice talking to you."

"You too Bones," Booth told her, giving her one last smile before heading out. He slowly walked past her house as he watched her enter, feeling a sense of nervousness about this house though. Booth could just feel some bad mojo coming off of it or something. Whatever it was, it wasn't good.

"So how was school shrimp?" Pops asked as Booth came home. "You seem pretty happy."

"Yeah, I am pretty happy. Normally am," Booth said, chuckling as he gave his grandfather a pat on the back. "Today was pretty good."

"That's great to here, now come on. I need some help setting up the table since your brother is upstairs in bed sick," Pops said, motioning to the kitchen. Booth smiled at him as he went to join him in taking part in cooking dinner. Though the whole time Booth's mind wander again to Temperance Brennan, wondering what her family was doing.

* * *

**A/N: Okay i know I haven't been updating this, but i gave you all a big chapter to maybe hold you off for a bit. Im sorry but I've been extremely busy with school lately but I'll try to update again soon! Don't worry, I want to write B&B action. Plus I got pissed because I lost all my editing I did on this document and just ugh. Life hasn't been to kind to me lately. AND ANYONE WHO WATCHED SEASON 10 PREMIERE OH MY GOD, I sobbed. I just, i've never been so upset. I still love the show, but I'm so sad about what just happened. Anyway in the meantime, thank you for reading, please review, and keep a look out for the next chapter ****lovelies! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

It was a cool Sunday morning and Seeley Booth was walking through the Washington D.C cemetery. He just got back from church with Pops and Jared, but he needed some time alone. He couldn't believe what day it was. _It's been two years_.

He walked past each headstone, looking at the familiar names as he headed towards the one headstone located by the cherry blossom tree.

Booth bittersweetly smiled as he kneeled down by the shiny stone. His hand gently brushed the top of the stone as he read the name.

_Elouise Marie Booth _

_May, 22nd 1926 - October 9th, 1987_

_Beloved Mother & Grandmother _

"Hey Grams," Booth said, placing the bouquet of flowers next to the red roses Pops left there earlier. She died two years ago today. She was only 61, but after getting a bad case of pneumonia; one thing led to another and Grams left them. She was the only mother figure Booth had considering he didn't even know his real mother anymore.

"I miss you a lot. Pops and Jared miss you too," He said, fiddling with the edge of his tie. "Things are pretty much the same. Still haven't heard from Mom and Dad is god knows where. Pops is doing good, you'd be proud of him Grams. He is the expert at cooking now and he's been doing good. He still misses you a ton of course. A day doesn't go by where I don't see him looking at your picture. Jared though, I'm worried for him Grams. I'm worried he's going to do something stupid or join the wrong crowd. He hasn't been listening to Pops or I very well..."

Booth trailed off as he went from looking down at the ground back to his grandmother's headstone. "You know I just met a girl. I know, you're probably thinking this is the millionth time I've started this sentence off. I know you weren't too fond of Hannah or Payton, but this girl...She's different. We're not a couple, but something about her is growing on me. She's special and I just wanted to tell you this even though something tells me you know everything going on." Booth chuckled as he paused for a moment.

"I love ya Grams. I'll visit again soon, I promise," He told her. Before getting up Booth kissed his index finger and placed the finger on Grams' head stone.

As Booth made his way out of the cemetery, he noticed a familiar figure placed by the side of the graveyard's road. She was under an oak tree and had her nose in a book, but obviously Booth knew who it was.

"Bones?" Booth questioned, heading slowly to the girl.

Brennan jolted her head up from her book to see Seeley Booth looking right at her. She frowned as she put her bookmark in the book and stood up.

"What are you doing here?" Booth asked as he came closer.

"I'm reading," Brennan muttered, motioning to her textbook for History.

"In a cemetery?" Booth questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What, it's quiet here. No one bothers me," Brennan said, huffing as he placed the textbook in her backpack. "Now might I add, what are _you_ doing here?"

"I was visiting someone, like most people do when they come to cemeteries," Booth pointed out.

"Well I like the peace here. I could go to a library, but it's a really nice day and I wanted to savor it," Brennan informed him as she began to leave the area.

"Wait up Bones!" Booth called out as she began to storm away. "I wasn't insulting you or anything."

"I know," she said, sighing as she held tight to her history textbook.

"Look, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hang out?" Booth asked her, scratching the back of his head as he looked at the slim genius. "It's a Sunday so that means no school today! Come on! I'm sure you've caught up to all your homework and it's a time to have fun. We could go anywhere you want to go that's fun-"

"The library?"

"No, we go to one at school everyday. Something different," Booth explained to Brennan as he walked side by side with her. "Like, how about hanging out at that old fifties dinner a few blocks from the school."

"Would we see a lot of people from school there?" Brennan asked quietly, looking down at her feet. All she needed was to see her classmates. They'd just tease her some more and would most likely tease Booth too. She couldn't be sure, but Temperance Brennan looked to the facts. She was sure that they would tease Booth for hanging out with someone like her.

"No, they're all too busy hanging out at the carvel parking lot down the block from the school," Booth said, shrugging at the thought of his friends and fellow peers. He wasn't a big fan of what they did most of the time.

"Don't you want to be with them? And not me?" Brennan asked softly.

"No, Bones, I want to hang out with you today," Booth told her, his smile enthusiastic as he gave her a pat on the shoulder. "Come on, we just need to stop at my house quickly so I can get out of this suit and we'll go. Okay?"

"Alright," She said, smiling as they then headed towards Booth's home.

"Why are you in a suit anyway?" Brennan asked him curiously.

"Church," Booth simply replied. "I go to church every Sunday with my grandfather and brother. Then I sometimes go the graveyard to visit someone once and awhile."

"Who?" Brennan asked softly, a bit curious about Booth.

"My grandmother," he said, trying to not let the tears escape. "I go to talk to her once and awhile. Keep her updated."

"But she can't hear you?" Brennan said, clearly stumped as they approached the Booth household. "It's logically impossible to communicate with the dead."

"When someone dies they're never truly gone, Bones," Booth told her hoarsely. "Sometimes you just need that to get by in life."

"I see," Brennan said simply, no smart remarks backing it up. Images of her parents flashed by in her head and she felt a pang on sadness in her chest. "I wish I knew what you were talking about."

Booth simply nodded as he gave Brennan a pat on the back. "It's okay Bones. Now come on, let's go to that dinner."

The two soon arrived at Booth's home. Located on the corner of the street the Booth home was a quaint, white Victorian home that was in Grandma Elouise Booth's family for years. A large American flag hung from the porch and there were two green, wooden rocking chairs in the front. They use to belong to Pops and Grams, but no one's used them since Grams died. A white picket fence outlined the premise. and a large driveway was next to the home that led to the back

"Hey Pops! I'm back!" Booth yelled into the house as he opened up the door for Brennan. "I'm going out though! We're going to that old dinner you showed me down the block!"

Temperance Brennan took a good look around the living room. It was rather _homey_. Something about the atmosphere reminded her of her old home, the one she once had when her parents weren't missing and her brother actually cared. Brennan smiled as memories of the past came to mind, but she stopped. The past was the past, she couldn't change anything now so what's the point of remembering how good things use to be when you can't change it now?

"Who do you mean by _we're going out_ Seeley? It better not be that jerk Jacob! I really hope it's Cam in our house right now," an unfamiliar voice rang in Brennan's ears. Soon in front of her and Booth was an older gentleman. By his bone structure and facial features, he was in his mid sixties. He looked rather kind with white hair and a smile on his face.

"No Pops, this is my friend, Bones," Booth said, introducing his grandfather to Brennan. "Bones, this is my grandfather."

"Bones? That's not a very nice nickname for such a pretty little lady," Pops pointed out, giving Brennan a smile.

"My name's actually Temperance. Temperance Brennan. Booth just likes to call me Bones because I study anthropology, or I hope to study soon in college," Brennan explained to the eldest Booth while shaking his hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Temperance. It's not every day Seeley brings a lady friend home," Pops said, smirking as he looked at the two teenagers.

They both quickly looked at each other and turned red. "We're not dating, Pops. Bones, she's my friend."

"Yes, he's my friend," Brennan added. "Like my brother, but not biologically. Metaphorically my brother, I guess."

"Yeah, what Bones said," Booth said, his voice rather shaky.

"Alright kiddos, sorry about that." Pops chuckled as he took a seat on the couch with his newspaper.

"I just need to change out of my church clothes. I don't think Grams would've been happy with me if I ruined anything," Booth said, jerking his thumb towards his room upstairs.

"You're right Shrimp," Pops said, his eyes watering a bit.

"Shrimp?" Brennan questioned, her eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh yes, it's Seeley's nickname," Pops said, chucking as he flipped open the newspaper.

"That's funny though because you're nothing in comparison size wise to a shrimp," Brennan said, laughing.

"I got it when I was little Bones, I wasn't always so tall," Booth said, his cheeks turning a bit red.

"Oh he's always going to be Shrimp to me," Pops said, winking.

"Don't be embarrassed Booth," Brennan said, shrugging. "Most people have them, I have them as well. Obviously you call me Bones, but when I was younger my brother and dad use to call me Tempe."

"It's a nice nickname, but I think I'll just stick with Bones." Booth winked at Brennan, causing her to roll her eyes and chuckle. "I'll be right back."

Booth then rushed upstairs leaving Brennan alone in the room with Pops. He sent her a warm smile before returning his attention back to the newspaper.

"So Temperance, did you just move to D.C?" Pops asked, flipping through the pages of the paper.

"Yes. I'm originally from Chicago but I was in Maryland before I came here," Brennan explained, looking all around the house. "It's a lovely exterior, you're home. Reminds me of the one I had back in Chicago."

"So you aren't native to Maryland either." Pops chuckled. "When Shrimp was thirteen we moved here from Philly."

"D.C is one of the nicest places I've lived, well so far," Brennan murmured. Pops was going to question Brennan's last comment when Booth came down the stairs dressed in a Flyers T-Shirt, fleece jacket, and a pair of jeans. He smiled when he saw Brennan waiting for him at the end of the staircase.

"Now you kids be safe," Pops told them, smiling at Brennan and Booth. The two reminded him so much of himself and his late wife. Elouise was probably smiling down on them right now. "Look, if you see your brother out on the streets tell him to come home. I'm not very happy with him right now."

"No problem Pops," Booth said, giving him a pat on the shoulder before heading out the door with Brennan.

"You're grandfather is very kind," Brennan said as she walked up the sidewalk with Booth.

"He's one of the best guys I know," Booth said, looking out at the passing cars and people. "He's been there for me and Jared since the beginning...Pops and Grams made life a lot easier when we moved here. We had issues back in Philly, anyway that's not the point. Pops and my Grams, they're the kind of people that won't piss anyone off really."

Brennan and Booth then reached the diner. It was on the corner of an intersection in the cuter part of D.C. The diner has been around since Pops was stationed in Germany during World War Two.

"This place has the best donuts and coffee," Booth told Brennan as they sat down at a table by the window. "But most importantly, they have the best apple pie in the entire world. I defiantly recommend it."

"I don't like pie," Brennan said to Booth, shrugging.

"How can you not like pie? It's the best thing ever," Booth said very enthusiastically.

"I just don't like cooked fruit," Brennan remarked.

"Come on, Bones, pie...it's like the food of the gods," Booth said, sighing dramatically as he leaned back in his seat.

"In ancient greek myths the food of the gods was a nectar called ambrosia," Brennan announced, her eyes skimming the menu.

"I was using it as a metaphor, Bones," Booth said.

"Oh, well then I get what you mean now, sort of..." Brennan said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well I'm getting myself a slice of this mouthwatering pie and if you still want a piece I'll be willing to share," Booth teased, looking up and down at his menu. Brennan just chuckled, seeing his immature and playful side come out more. She liked this part of Booth, no matter how foolish and irrational it was, being with Booth did make her feel happy.

"I think I'll just stick with a salad," Brennan told him, chuckling as she closed her menu. "I'm a vegetarian. It's a healthy lifestyle to choose."

"Yeah, I'm more of a meat kind of guy. I don't think I would survive with just eating veggies for the rest of my life," Booth said, eyeing his lunch for the day on the menu. "And that's why I'm going to get a cheese burger."

"Fine, but eating something healthy will help increase how long you live and make you stronger too, mentally and physically. It's a common fact," Brennan stated.

"Okay, if it'll make you feel better instead of fries I'll get a side of corn."

"In a way, yes that makes me feel a little better." Brennan smiled, shrugging at him.

"Thank you though Bones, for looking out for me," Booth said, giving her a small smile.

"No problem Booth," Brennan said nonchalantly. "Like you said, we're partners."

Booth couldn't help but grin widely at her. "So, anyway, you've been in D.C for almost a month, how's it been?"

"It's been good, very good in fact," Brennan said. "There's a library, people who understand my scientific 'ways', and then the fact that most of the people who I have become close to over the past few weeks have been some of the greatest friends I've ever had."

"Including me." Booth smiled at her. Brennan chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes, Booth, of course. You're very irrational, but it's interesting to be around you."

"Well it's interesting to be around you too Bones," Booth said, then clinking his coca cola bottle with Brennan's bottle. "Here's to one really good month."

"To one month," Brennan repeated, taking a drink of her soda with Booth as the waitress then came over to take their order.

After an afternoon filled with talking and laughter, Booth and Brennan departed from the dinner.

"I actually had a lot of fun today, Booth," Brennan said, a smile appearing on her lips. "It's irrational, but it was fun to hang out together."

"You too, Bones. Especially today and all," Booth said, thinking how happy he was to spend the anniversary of his grandmother's death with someone else rather than alone. Pops needs his time alone and Jared is too busy being a jerk somewhere else. It was nice to spend it with someone he trusted.

"What do you mean by _especially today, _Booth?" Brennan questioned, sensing a kind of doubt to his last comment.

"It's nothing Bones, just...My grandma died two years ago today and I've spent it last year alone so it was nice to feel happy today rather than be sad..."

"I see. Well I'm glad you're happy then," Brennan told him, giving a weak smile. "I'm sorry about your grandmother though."

"Thanks, Bones," Booth said, smiling at her.

The two walked together until they came across Brennan's foster home. It looks like the television was on. That meant for Brennan, Marge and John were both home and were currently watching the Price is Right.

"Your folks are home?" Booth asked, motioning to the light from the house.

"Yeah, they just got back home from work," Brennan explained to him as she gripped to the rusty gate.

"Am I allowed to meet them one day?" Booth asked her. When Brennan heard that she froze. She felt herself begin to shut down a little. _No_. Out of everyone she's ever met, Booth is the last person in the entire world she'd want to meet her 'parents'. He may have opened up to her tonight, but Brennan could never see herself doing the same. Especially since there's the possibility Booth will spread her foster kid status around the school.

"Or even that brother you mentioned earlier?" Booth asked, shrugging a little. "I don't know, I was kind of curious to meet them."

"Um not tonight," Brennan said, shrugging as naturally as she could. "They're both tired from work and plus...It's just not the best time. Okay?"

"Yeah, no problem," Booth said. "Look, I'll see you tomorrow at school? Like always?"

"Like always," Brennan repeated, smiling back at Booth. "Now I have to go. I had a really fun day Booth, thank you."

"No, thank you, Bones." He smiled back at her as he then slowly departed from her gate. "Goodnight."

"Night," Brennan answered one last time before heading into her house. From there she finished her chores and quickly scrambled to bed with butterflies wild in her stomach. Brennan couldn't believe she had a friend like Booth, a partner and someone she could rely on. Though, something in the back of her mind was thinking and thinking how all this will do is become worse..._Right_?

* * *

**A/N: Long time no talk huh guys!? Sooo how did you like the chapter? Who's excited for more, next chapter I will begin drama! Wa ha! Anyway who's excited for the 200th episode!? OMGGG I just saw photos for the party today and I was like dying inside. I'm so excited. Anywayyy in the meantime, be on the look out for the next chapter and thanks for the reviews and for reading :) **


End file.
